


Donuts

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Donuts, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Makoto and Aoi go to the mall.[Prompt 16: “I want one.”]





	Donuts

As he walks through the mall, Makoto holds Aoi’s hand. He smiles as he listens to his girlfriend babbling about which stores she wants to visit, and how she has never been here before.

“What’s your favourite store here, Makoto?” she asks, grinning.

“Oh, I…” Makoto trails off, thinking hard. “I guess… the video game store.”

“You’re such a boy,” Aoi says, nudging him. “What’s—”

Aoi cuts herself off when they turn a corner, and her eyes focus on a store.

“Makoto, look, a donut store!” she cries. “I want one. Come on, let’s eat some donuts.”

Makoto smiles. “Okay.”


End file.
